Ode to the Earth Alliance
by Navek
Summary: A rant and songfic dedication to the infamous OMNI and the fanfic writers that make it awesome. Purely made for fun.


**The Earth Alliance, we all know them. If they're not part of the Archangel, then they're either a Blue Cosmos fanfic, a cartoon villain or a useless grunt that's only good at getting it's ass kicked. **

**But despite all this, I'm proud to say that I love the Earth Alliance from Gundam SEED. For one, their mobile suit, armor and ships design are pretty cool, their uniforms look awesome and professional, and they have ace pilots like Edward Harrelson, Morgan Chevalier, Rena Imelia and Sven Cal Bayang. **

**The usual SEED fanboy or fangirl likes to think of the Earth Forces as the great Satan, but the reality is that they are in a constant grey area. The Eurasian Federation doesn't really care who's a coordinator or not, but maybe that's why they're always given the short end of the stick since they had their forces destroyed by a Cyclops system and the Destroy Gundam. But then again, Blue Cosmos and LOGOS were behind these actions. Throughout SEED and Destiny, the Atlantic Federation is shown that they merely tolerate Blue Cosmos and they are in fact a different faction from those extreme pricks. There was even a scene in SEED where an Atlantic Federation official said that they were not Blue Cosmos. **

**Yet despite all this, SEED fanfiction usually portrays the Earth Forces and Blue Cosmos as the same thing. I'm not saying those fanfics are bad, I'm just tired of reading the same old "Earth Forces are evil" crap over and over and over and over and over and over... you get my point right?**

**But there are fanfic writers so see the Earth Alliance for what they are. A military force that's just gets bad luck due to the fact the creator of Gundam SEED has a hard-on for his version of a glorified Japan AKA the motherfucking Orb Union! What the hell makes Orb so great?! Their leaders are usually cowards or pussies that get more gloried then the characters from Twilight! And while I respect the PLANTs and ZAFT at times, both Patrick Zala and Gilbert Durandel were maniacal sociopaths! And while I can acknowledge that Durandel was a pretty calm and logical leader and had good intentions with the Destiny Plan, he was still going to enslave the entire world! And Patrick was going to literally destroy the world! **

**Let's compare notes. The Earth Alliance blowing Junius Seven was tragic. They did kill over 200,000 people for no reason. That sucks. But ZAFT unleashed the N-Jammers on Earth, cutting off all Nuclear Fission which was the Earth Populations main power sources. MILLIONS of people died from this! That's way more casualties than the Bloody Valentine Tragedy! And yes, while the Earth Forces did try to blow up the PLANTs twice (again more of the work of Blue Cosmos more than anything), that would still have way less casualties than firing GENESIS would have!**

**Ok, I'm done ranting. I guess I just like things that people usually say suck. I'm a fan of Destiny and it's a piece of crap. If you're familiar with my work, I try to make the Earth Alliance a legit military that is almost even with ZAFT and doesn't take shit from Blue Cosmos, LOGOs or anyone. After all, they are America and its allies in the future! And I'm not the only one who's done this. **

**This is a songfic dedicated to the Gundam SEED writers that make the Earth Alliance a legitimate threat, show them in a better light or just make them all around badass! So to The Man From Pylea, Solid Shark, Deathzealot, Storm Wolf77415, SOLDIER-MS, nick2951, F-14 Tomcat Lover and whoever created Wolfpack team, I salute you and wish you luck for making my favorite faction in the Cosmic Era so awesome! **

(Play Guren no Yumiya by REVO of Linked Horizon)

_Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!_

(We see the symbol for OMNI before its explodes and we're given a view of the Earth.)

_Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni_

(We see Gekido Jaeger, Vincent Rach and their teammates on the bridge of naval ship with the Purpose behind them)

_Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru_

(Nichos Ayanami and the OMNI generals sight at a conference table and the Zeta Squadrons walks towards their Gundams.)

_Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai_

_Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da_

(Foot soldiers, Linear Tanks, and Strike Daggers march into battle. Jets Windams launch into the sky. The Skull Squadron and the Frighteners salute at Natarle Badgiruel and Karen Willett. The Dominion launches from the Lunar base.)

_Shikabane fumikoete_

_Susumu ishi o warau buta yo _

(We see the ZAFT forces gathered in front of the PLANTs before seeing quick flashes of hospitals without power, people freezing in the snow, fragments hitting cities, GENESIS firing and a pissed off Logan Mercer shooting down ZAFT soldiers.)

_Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei _

_Shiseru garou no jiyuu o! _

(Daggers, Moebius, Windams and Euclid's launch from several spaceships. A Dead Zone is spread all over the battlefield before the Earth Forces open fire on the enemy with missiles, beams, machine guns and EMP cannons.)

_Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da _

_Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger _

(The Zeta transforms from its jet form and fires on a squad of BABIs with the Sigma flanking him. Three Warrior-class battleships take on three squads of ASHs and GOOhNs while Vincent in his Strike Dagger slashes a Gungnir in half.)

_Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yakinagara _

_Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu guren no yumiya_

(The Nova fires its Atomic Bazooka. A squad of Buster Daggers on Longswords open fire. The Purpose blasts apart some GINNs before activating its DREAM system and flying into battle.)

(We see the Wolfpack Windam slashing apart the Freedom Gundam, Artillery gunners firing on a GINN, Core Boosters launching anti-ship missiles at a ZAFT Fleet, Ulysses-class transports dropping pods, a Zamba-Zah blocking the Tannhauser, Strike Katanas destroying GOUFs with their shield blades, a linear tank firing on an insurgent GINN and the Angel Gundam combines its particle guns to from a twin barrel particle cannon and fires it.)

(We see closeups of Gekido, Nichos, Olivia Taylor, Vincent and Logan before showing them with the Wolfpack, Skull Squadron, Zeta Squadron and Frighteners with their mobile suits behind them as the sun rises.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and continue reading and review my own SEED stories and hope you'll check out the ones I referenced above. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
